


I Told You So

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Established slash, Fluffish, M/M, Naruto's pov, mature content, small age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Sakura doesn't believe he managed to score such a hot guy as his boyfriend. Naruto doesn't care about that; he'd like her to stop bugging him about it, though.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 50
Kudos: 611
Collections: Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: As always, hell if I know how I came up with this. This - and some other projects - should have been finished sooner, but I had a tiring week, so yes. Here's another random SN oneshot while I work on the rest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**I Told You So**

**Bastard 10.49 a.m.**

If you want, you can stay the weekend at my place

**Me 10.50 a.m.**

I want, but if you're just going to work at home, I'll be bored :/

He looked up when someone dropped into the chair next to him and nodded in greeting at Sakura, who dropped her bag with a groan, rubbing her temples.

"Orochimaru-sensei is trying to kill us, I swear," she muttered darkly, dumping her handbag on the table.

Naruto made a non-committal sound, vaguely recalling the pale, long haired man. He only taught the medical faculty and with Naruto studying communication, there was no reason for him to ever interact with the black haired man. He had heard plenty of rumours about him, though; how he was very strict and very hard to please, but if you managed to get into his good graces, you had basically won the jackpot as he would be willing to write recommendations for you.

"You got a lot of assignments for this weekend?" she questioned and started to take her notebooks out of her bag.

"No, just two essays, but I'm already nearly fi-" At that moment his phone buzzed and his boyfriend's picture flashed across the screen, announcing he'd got a message from him.

It was quite a great picture if he said so himself: it had Sasuke lounging on the couch in his fancy apartment, dressed in a tight T-shirt that did nothing to hide the definition of his muscles and a pair of magnificent black jeans encasing long legs. They made his arse look great, though with him on the couch, his arse was unfortunately not visible for admiration. His face made more than up for it, though, with his little cocky smirk aimed at the camera and his black eyes shining in the early summer light.

They had been together for almost five months now and Naruto still couldn't believe sometimes that he had really managed to nab such a handsome guy all for himself. He must have saved the entire world in his past life or so.

Before he could take his phone and read the message, however, Sakura snatched it up instead; her pink nail polish with glitter glistening in the sharp T-light of the library.

"Who's this?" she asked intrigued; her green eyes practically glued to the screen. She clicked on the home button when the screen darkened, showing Sasuke's picture again.

"That's my boyfriend," he answered pointedly and plucked his phone out of her hand when her gaze flicked up at him surprised.

"No way you managed to score that hottie," she scoffed in disbelief, throwing her hair over her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes well, I obviously did, otherwise he wouldn't be texting me," he retorted with a thin smile.

**Bastard 10.53 a.m.**

No work this weekend, I promise. I'm leaving it all in my office. It's just going to be you and me

Naruto bit down on his lip and smiled, excitement thrumming in his veins. A whole weekend with Sasuke's undivided attention did sound amazing. They had had to cut their last date short after Sasuke had to deal with an irate client. He'd been very apologetic about it, but Naruto had waved it off. Sasuke was a businessman, an important one at that; Naruto couldn't expect him to ignore his work the entire time they were together.

He was pretty good at leaving his work at his office, anyway. Only really urgent calls were accepted and then only if his secretary was unable to deal with them. So Naruto understood, but it seemed that Sasuke was still trying to make it up to him.

Well, he wasn't going to say no to an entire weekend together …

**Me 10.54 a.m.**

If this is another attempt at apologising, it's definitely working LOL A whole weekend together sounds great!

"Bullshit," Sakura said derisively and shook her head. "Impossible that you bagged such a hot guy. If you did, why haven't you introduced him yet?" The way she raised her eyebrow was condescending and he bristled in annoyance.

"Because he's older and already works," he replied sharply. "I'm not going to drag him away from his work just to prove to you that he does exist."

"Oh, I have no doubt that he exists," she said airily and waved her hand haphazardly through the air. "I just don't believe that he's together with you."

He clenched his teeth together, wondering once more why he kept tolerating her presence. It wasn't like they were best friends; they had shared the same class for years in secondary school and somehow had ended up at the same university. For some reason she'd sought him out to study with him during their shared free periods, even though he knew for a fact that she had a gaggle of at least five other girls she hung out with at a regular basis.

"Well, that's your problem then, not mine," he said annoyed, placing his phone on the other end of the table so she couldn't easily grab it anymore.

"If I was together with a guy like him, I definitely would show him off," she commented, eyeing him slyly.

"Well, that's the difference between you and Naruto then – he doesn't consider his boyfriend to be some prize he can show off," Gaara interrupted, sitting down across from Naruto. "He doesn't need to prove anything to anyone either, unlike some."

She glared at him, but as usual she didn't answer and instead took out her phone to start texting one of her friends. She and the red haired man didn't really see eye to eye and she tended to shut up whenever he joined them at the table. Naruto didn't know the details; all he knew was that something ugly had occurred at a party they both had attended and since then, they were more than happy to ignore each other.

He offered his best friend a grateful smile and the other one inclined his head, before taking out his own books.

**Bastard 10.58 a.m.**

Then it's a date

Naruto grinned. It definitely was.

* * *

He had wrongly assumed that Sakura would have forgotten all about him having a boyfriend or at the very least that Gaara's interference would have made her think twice about commenting on it again.

Clearly assuming all that got him nowhere, because for the next weeks she kept pestering him about it, demanding to meet Sasuke in person just to prove that he was actually dating Naruto.

"Like I told you again and again, he has work! I can't just demand him to come over and show himself all because you don't believe me!"

"If he's already a working adult, then how the hell did you two meet, hm?"

He rolled his eyes, lengthening his strides in the hopes she would give up on following him on her high heels. "We met at the ramen shop, where we were both waiting for our order. We started talking and one thing led to another and that's basically it. End of story."

There was more to it than that, of course. They had actually started talking because he'd overheard Sasuke cursing out someone over the phone and he'd remarked that that was not the way to get someone to do something.

Sasuke – at that time just a handsome stranger albeit one with a foul temper and an impressive scowl – had not been impressed by that and had tersely asked him who the fuck he had thought he was.

For a reason Naruto still wasn't sure about, he'd just blurted out, "A student Communication, which means I definitely know what the hell I'm talking about, bastard."

Somehow that had sparked the businessman's interest and they had ended up eating their order there while talking with each other about the most random subjects. When Naruto had gone home that night, he had left with the man's number saved in his phone and an invitation to take him out on a date once he had finished his exams.

"You managed to bag that guy in a ramen shop?" she asked incredulously. "And you expect me to believe that?"

He stopped in front of his classroom and resting a hand on the doorknob, he smiled at her tersely. "I don't expect you to believe anything, because it's none of your damn business."

"Ah come on, Naruto, just tell him to stop by the faculty!"

But he'd already slipped into the classroom, letting the door swing shut in her face.

"She still bugging you?" Gaara questioned knowingly when he dropped down in the seat next to him.

English was one of their few shared classes and his friend had already laid out his notebook and his pencase while waiting for their professor's arrival.

"Yeah, she just won't give up," Naruto grunted annoyed and unearthed his laptop from his bag. "You'd think after three weeks she would finally stop whining about it."

"Fat chance of that," Gaara muttered, supporting his chin on his balled fist. "Maybe you can ask Uchiha to stop by so she'll finally shut her trap?"

"And give her what she wants? No thanks," the blond man said sourly, slumping down in his seat while he waited for his laptop to boot up. "I'm not going to drag Sasuke away from his work all because she refuses to believe me."

"Suit yourself." Gaara shrugged and they quietened down when their professor strode into the room, ready to start the class.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually rented a hotel room," Naruto said giddily, laughing when Sasuke casually threw him over his shoulders and strode into the bedroom.

His class of eleven a.m. was cancelled and his next one didn't start until three thirty. When he had casually mentioned that to Sasuke through text – well, more like complaining that he had such a big gap between his classes now with almost nothing to do – Sasuke had offered to pick him up to spend some time together.

Naruto hadn't expected him to drive them straight to a fancy hotel, but he definitely wasn't complaining, especially not when he was thrown onto the luxurious bed, which felt soft as heaven.

"I've only got two hours free now and my apartment is too far away and your roommate doesn't have class," Sasuke stated, loosening his tie with a couple of quick tugs. The material slipped from around his neck easily and he casually threw it across the chair next to the nightstand. "We haven't been able to spend much time together this past week, so yes, I rented a damn room for us."

"Aw, did you miss me that much?" Naruto teased and gasped when a hand unceremoniously cupped his dick through his jeans, squeezing firmly. His cock rapidly hardened, pushing back against the hand, tenting his jeans as much as it could with the material being that firm, and Sasuke smirked.

"I think someone else missed me a lot too," he remarked arrogantly and Naruto's snarky retort was swallowed up by an embarrassingly loud moan when Sasuke started massaging his dick.

While Naruto tried to coordinate his fingers enough to unzip Sasuke's slacks – not an easy task when basically all the blood had left his brain and was rushing straight down into his dick – Sasuke started kissing his neck, pressing open his legs so he could crawl between them. His hand left Naruto's cock in the process and the blond whined dismayed.

"Get your hand back there," he huffed, but Sasuke just chuckled and pulled away instead, sitting up.

Naruto was about to complain about that until Sasuke unzipped his trousers and pushed them down, revealing his hard cock still trapped within his black boxers. Licking his lips in anticipation, Naruto rose up too and eagerly pushed down the boxers, freeing the thick cock. There was some pre-come already collecting at the tip and Naruto swiftly bent down to lap it up, shuffling backwards on the bed so he could have more room.

Humming at the taste – he didn't think he would ever get enough of it; he'd never been addicted to someone's taste before, but fuck if Sasuke didn't taste perfect – he opened his mouth wider and slid down without any preamble, taking most of the large girth into his mouth at once. The tip of it hit the back of his throat and he gagged a bit, pulling back just enough so that he wouldn't choke. He wasn't deterred by it, however, and started bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue along the small ridges, probing the leaking head before swallowing down as much as he could, working his hand around the part he couldn't take yet without gagging.

His free hand curled around Sasuke's firm thigh, fingers digging into the cloth, when a hand descended down on his head and tightened around several strands of hair. It just remained in his hair for now, but Sasuke started rocking his hips, pushing a bit further into Naruto's mouth each time.

"That's it," he breathed out, groaning deep and low; the sound travelling straight into Naruto's lower belly, heat rapidly pooling together there. "Fuck, you should see yourself now. See how well you take my cock in you. You make such a pretty picture, shit."

That only spurred Naruto on to try even harder and he redoubled his efforts, doing his best to relax his throat as much as possible. He was rewarded for his efforts by Sasuke moaning and his hand actively pushing Naruto's head down now, pushing his cock into the blond's mouth as far as he could go. Naruto just opened his mouth, ignoring his aching jaw, and let Sasuke fuck into his mouth as he pleased.

He'd never considered it before, but Sasuke using his body to get himself off – yeah, that was a big turn on for him. Knowing that he was the one who was giving the older man so much pleasure, knowing that he was the cause of those deep moans and cut off curses slipping through clenched teeth? _That did it for him_.

When Sasuke's thrusts became more erratic, his rhythm lost and his fingers spasming around Naruto's hair, Naruto closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose, and relaxed his throat completely. Sasuke's next thrust shoved his cock deep into his throat and Naruto swallowed immediately.

The sensation of muscles contracting around his dick had Sasuke sprouting several explicative words before they were drowned out in a deep groan as he grabbed Naruto's head and kept him pressed down, coming straight down his throat. The blond did his best to swallow as much as he could, but when the hands released him and he sat up, he coughed and had to wipe his mouth.

His jaw ached and his throat was slightly sore, but the slight discomfort was worth it when he saw the blissed out look on his boyfriend's face; the way the man was leaning backwards on his hands, his chest heaving as he panted, a dark red flush painting his cheeks.

Even while enjoying looking at his boyfriend coming down from his high, he was starting to have a hard time ignoring his own throbbing dick and he unzipped his jeans, pushing them low enough so he could grab his dick and start jacking off desperately.

"Come here," Sasuke said huskily, awareness seeping back into his black eyes.

Naruto practically threw himself on top of the older man, groaning loudly when a warm hand replaced his own. He ended up straddling Sasuke's lap, his knees braced on either side of the man's thighs and his hands clenching down into strong shoulders as he pumped his hips erratically into Sasuke's fist. When teeth nipped at his lip and a thumb circled around the tip of his cock, he was a goner, spasming on top of Sasuke as he came, spilling onto his shirt and moaning into his boyfriend's mouth.

He slumped forwards afterwards, staring blearily down at the wet spot on Sasuke's shirt. "Eugh, sorry, I got your shirt dirty," he grimaced and went to sit up.

Arms, quick as a snake, wrapped around him, however, stopping him from pulling back. "It's fine, I've got an extra shirt in my car," Sasuke said calmly; his fingers idly tracing lines across the knobs of Naruto's spine.

The blond quirked an eyebrow. "You always have a spare shirt in your car or was today special?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Ever since a colleague accidentally spilt a drink on my shirt, I've taken to keeping an extra one in my car, just in case. My foresight's paying off now."

"Well, all right." Naruto shrugged and laid back down, unwilling to release his boyfriend just yet. They still had more than an hour left, anyway. Cleaning up could wait; cuddling came first.

"By the way," Sasuke murmured, "your friend stopped by my office this week. Said something along the lines of me needing to show up to your university building to get a ' _whiny bitch_ ' off your case?" He sounded bewildered amused about that.

Naruto groaned dismayed, thumping his head down on Sasuke's shoulder. "I told Gaara not to bother with it," he mumbled, scowling. Why had he thought letting Gaara and Sasuke meet three months ago had been a good idea?

"What's going on?"

Pursing his lips, Naruto lifted his head and glanced at Sasuke, who was looking back at him with one eyebrow raised. "Just Sakura being bitchy," he replied offhandedly. "She saw your picture on my phone a while ago and since then she's been bugging me about making you show up to prove that you're really my boyfriend."

"And why would you need to prove such a thing?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Because apparently there's no way I could manage to get such a hot guy like you," he snorted, unperturbed.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Sasuke frowned, his hands landing on Naruto's hips. "You want me to show up and shove it in her face that I'm yours?"

Pushing down the thrill that went through him at the possessive declaration, Naruto sighed and shook his head, kissing Sasuke quickly. "No, don't bother. I don't need to prove anything to her, because I know I have you. It's her issue if she refuses to believe that."

"Okay," Sasuke acquiesced and the dark look in his eyes melted away when he cast a glance at the clock. He smirked and tugged suggestively at the waistband of Naruto's underwear. "What do you say if we use our remaining time here for something more pleasant than talking about a stupid girl?"

Heat already pooling into his lower belly again, Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke fiercely. "I'd say that's definitely a better use of our time together!"

* * *

"Hey Naruto, so Ino and I were thinking about going to the club this Saturday." Sakura fell into step beside him, her bag thumping against her right hip and her heels click-clacking on the tiled floor as they made their way to the exit. "I was wondering if you and your boyfriend were feeling up to joining us?"

Her faux innocent look didn't fool him at all and he looked at her unimpressed, pushing against the heavy door to open it. "How many times do I have to tell you: I'm not going to pull Sasuke away from his job all because you refuse to believe me!"

She pouted, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. "Aw come on, Naruto, what's the harm in asking him to jo-"

"Naruto."

The smooth voice calling out to him had him instantly twisting around, happiness replacing his growing irritation at the sight of Sasuke waiting for him, leaning against his sleek, dark blue car. He was wearing sunglasses against the low setting sun, but when Naruto looked at him, he removed them and hooked them behind his shirt, of which the first couple of buttons had already been removed, revealing a tantalising strip of pale skin.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you were going to come pick me up!" Naruto called out surprised, nearly rushing over to him, dodging a couple of other students.

Sasuke caught his mouth in a slow kiss; his hands gripping his hips and Naruto was only vaguely aware of some idiots catcalling.

"You actually were telling the truth," Sakura's stunned voice pulled him away from the kiss and he turned his head, watching her gape at them.

Smugness filled him at the sight of her shock and he planted another kiss on Sasuke's mouth, mirroring his smirk. "I told you. Not my fault you didn't want to believe me," he said lightly and shrugged.

"Let's go, we've got a dinner reservation at seven and you still need to change clothes," Sasuke remarked and coolly nodded at Sakura, before opening the door for Naruto.

"You came here on purpose, didn't you?" Naruto demanded as soon as Sasuke slid behind the wheel and closed his door.

Sasuke turned to him and smirked, cupping his left cheek and brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. "Can't have some bimbo thinking that you don't have me all to yourself," he murmured, stealing another kiss.

"Well, she definitely won't be thinking that anymore," Naruto grinned, seeing she was still standing like a statue outside, staring at the car with wide eyes.

"Maybe you should come pick me up more often," he suggested, buckling his seatbelt and relaxing into the leather seat. "You know, just to make sure she really got it through her thick head that you're really my boyfriend."

"Everything for you," Sasuke smiled and they shared another kiss before he started the car.

Naruto thought that this time it was definitely safe to assume that Sakura would stop badgering him about his relationship. And if not – well, he wouldn't have that much trouble showing off his hot, older boyfriend.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Who knows how my mind works, I certainly don't *throws hands up in the air*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
